


这令人徒然伤感的世界

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: 末世之城AU。原作保罗·奥斯特。亲妈HE，贱兮兮的咳嗽第一人称叙事。创作时间：2011年11月17日
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	这令人徒然伤感的世界

Never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
——Guns N’ Roses,November Rain

我还记得，那晚我梦见了Erin。

我们躺在床上，几年前的家里。黑暗的天花板闪烁着点点银光，像是温柔的星空。她的头枕在我的胸膛上，长发像黑夜一样冗长。夜晚是那么安静，只听见窗外树叶摩擦的声响与邻居家电视里的对话。我拥抱她，抚摸她的发丝，想向她述说我有多爱她，请求她不要离开陪我直到黎明，可所有的话语都像冰块一样凝结在喉咙里。

接着门边传来一声巨响，我立刻坐起身。Erin消失了。

“如果你不想死的话，就滚出去——”

不用灯光我也知道这是谁。他是个强盗，专门堵在路上抢劫行人，我真不知道他哪来的闲心跑到我的房间里来——我说这只是我的房间，我才住进来不到三四天，原本的房主死了，我恰好看见他从屋顶上跳了下去。

我耸了耸肩，从床上下去，十一月，这儿还不算非常冷，可我还是穿着我的所有衣服，口袋里装着我所有重要的东西。在这种鬼地方，你非得兜里揣着你所有的东西你才会有那么一点点儿的安全感。

我想他是喝醉了，手里摇摇晃晃地握着枪。我走到门边，在他身手轻巧地掏出枪顶在他后脑勺上，“该滚的是你，婊子养的。”

他发抖了，搞明白这算怎么回事，嘴里骂了句脏话。我不屑地笑了笑，用枪口大力地敲了敲他的脑袋，“你一定不会知道你的脑浆被打在墙上有多恶心，白痴。”

他站了好久，求我不要开枪。我厌烦地说：“那就滚远些，妈的别脏了我的地方。”

忽然楼道间传来脚步声，他从楼上下来，天微微亮了，我稍微看了他一眼，是个很瘦的黑发男人。我还没开口，他就凑过来说：“你得崩了这家伙。”

“为什么？”

“为了世界和平。”

“滚吧，你以为他是耶稣基督？我们得把他钉在十字架上让他的血洗清整个世界的罪恶？”

“好吧，你要不崩了他我明天上班又得迟到了……”

我想了想，“你找把刀捅死他吧，我不想浪费子弹。”

这番毫无人性的对话把那家伙彻底逼疯了，他发狂似转身想与我拼死一搏，一声枪响倒下的却是他。黑发男人握着枪，“那么我献出自己的子弹。”

“为了世界和平……既然你有枪怎么不早崩了他？”

“那是我最后一颗子弹啊，伙计。”

我吹了个口哨，“哦这太感人了。谢谢你的坦诚……其实我一颗子弹也没有。”我晃了晃手上的枪。

“你欠我一条命。”他无奈地笑笑。

“是吗，要以身相许不？”

“……我可不想被你打死。……晚上见，亲爱的。”

我就是这么认识Izzy的。虽然这人看起来有股英格兰贵族的范儿，可归根结底是个下流胚，要不我们怎么会当天晚上就在床上干了点超出友谊范围事情来呢……这事绝对不是我挑起的，他妈的绝对不是。

当时我觉得非常神奇的就是这人有工作。后来他说是在城市南边的筑墙工作，没工资但一天管两餐，在这鬼地方可是他妈的高福利待遇。坏处是这工作是不稳定的，每天你得跑到城墙边上等政府工作者叫你进去工作，晚了就没岗位了。城市被一条山脉包围这，东边的山有一个小缺口，有一条高速公路通过，南方有非常开阔的出口，但有重兵把守。大概五年前国内开始内乱，这城市被现在的政府控制着。起初情况不错，一切运作正常，可随着内乱造成大量难民迁入，带来了传染病，这里就每况愈下。城市被封锁了，外面的消息我一点也不了解。市里简直就是人间地狱，遭受了几次空袭，建筑大多残破不堪，人们挤在公园、地铁或是防空洞里，再好一些就是这些建筑物里。城市里到处是欺骗、抢劫、谋杀和强暴。我不想详细描述那些从地狱里带回来的记忆，那真的恶心极了。

我把那强盗的尸体扔在马路上，傍晚会有政府员工来收尸。我拿走了他的枪和钱包，然后我发现他的枪也是空的，我不禁放声大笑。这他妈的荒唐世界。

说起我那支空的枪，最后一颗子弹我把它送进了一个想抢劫我的家伙的脑袋里，从他身上我得到了一件很厚的大衣和一双半新的板鞋。说来也有趣，那些想抢劫我的人，倒都成了我的救星。为了保护自己，我的确杀过几个人，也许某一次被Izzy看见了，所以他认为我是危险的。要是有男人想对我干点什么不敢干的我当然会宰了他，不过我想从那时起我就对Izzy有几分喜欢，说是一见钟情也好性饥渴也好，管他呢。在这种环境下，你很容易爱上一个人，你不需要考虑金钱地位，甚至连性别都没关系，因为那时你知道这城市里所有的人与爱情都是没有希望的，你今天睡了的人没准明天就死在邻街的一场暴乱中。

就像我和Erin。我向她求婚时，我把枪口对准了自己的太阳穴。她答应了，可从那时起我知道我终究会失去她。可有什么办法呢，我是那么爱她，恨不得将她的名字刻在自己的骨头上。回想起来我真觉得自己当时真幼稚得收拾收拾就可以上幼儿园去了，为什么会有人因为失去一个人就认为自己失去了整个世界？我们大概是最后几对登记结婚的新人之一，我记得不久后城市的各种系统就开始崩溃了。某天厨房的排水管坏了，我发觉自己没法修好它也不知道能叫谁来修好它，我才终于意识到这城市已经开始无可救药地走向崩溃。四个月后，Erin发现自己怀孕了，我们决定让孩子出生。那时情况还不是很糟糕，我还有工作，我们能在超市里买到较为丰富的食材和药物。我们熬过了那年寒冷的冬季，在一个早晨，我们去超市里购买食物，回家的路上却被抢劫了，我不知道那该死的家伙为什么在抢走了食物之后还要猛地推了Erin一把，我想扶住她，但我们却一起摔倒在路边的建材碎片上。尽管我第一时间将她送到了一家慈善机构设立的临时医院里，可我无法阻止悲剧的发生，Erin流产了。之后的时间我们简直像死了一样。她恢复出院后，当晚她对我说，我们根本不该决定把孩子生下来。我说，那他妈根本不是我们能决定的，这种时候你上哪儿堕胎去。谋杀，这是谋杀，Axl。她尖叫着，提着她的行李箱冲出家门。她带走了我对她的爱，带走了我对这城市的所有希望。我没法追出去挽留她，我感到我最后一丝力气都被抽干了，只能颓唐地倒在地上，我甚至想自杀，我不知道我究竟是怎么活下来的，我他妈为什么要活下来。那是我人生中最绝望的时刻，我想当时就算有轰炸机向市区投弹我都不会为之所动。

认识后几天，Izzy来找我喝酒，威士忌，被兑过水，味道还可以。我问他怎么搞来的，他笑了笑，很坦诚地说：“我以前存了很多药物……那些玩意儿，你知道的。”我爱他的坦诚，那种令人产生把他暴揍一顿的冲动的坦诚。他褐色的眼睛让我想起昔日街角那些比洗咖啡杯水还淡的美式咖啡，他和Erin有这同样的黑色头发，但他们是完全不同的人。Izzy瘦得要命，我看着他锁骨和背脊简直感到心惊肉跳，一身汗水、石灰和香烟的混合气味，使人联想到焦躁不安的夏天。

我们躺在地板上，我随口唱起了Whiskey In The Jar。他问我：“你以前是歌手吗？”

“不是。……很小的时候在教堂里唱过歌。”

“是吗……我以前是吉他手，真的。…………可是我把吉他烧了，上个冬天冷得令人发疯。”

我能理解。也许他爱音乐甚于生命但不管怎么说吉他没生命重要。

我们穿着很厚的外套，可还是觉得冷，我起身把窗户关严实了，走到他身旁坐下，“你想要什么呢，Izzy？”

“我想要一个人，早晨叫我起床去工作而不是半夜我把掐死在睡梦里。”

“……我这就掐死你，不等你睡了。”

他哈哈大笑起来，拍开我的手，“你想要什么，小家伙？”

“我想有那么个人，能骗住我，让我相信这一切不算什么，世界会变得更好。”

“要是你肯笑一下，这世界就会走上正确的轨道。”

这简直就是骗十三岁小女孩的鬼话，太搞笑了。

于是我笑了。

没过两个星期，我就追着Izzy从一楼跑到了十二楼一边骂他是这世上最该死的骗子。世界没变的更好，冬天真正降临，大雪落地，融雪时分城市里最后一点温暖都随之飘散了。直到他答应把晚上那顿热餐留给我，我才松开掐他脖子的双手。

我还没吃上几次Izzy带给我的热餐，他就告诉我筑墙工程停工了。我无动于衷地点点头，我真的烦死他看我吃麦片粥的神情了，妈的简直就像盯着一只松鼠啃松果一样。Izzy装出一副生气的神情，“你他妈的有没点同情心？”

为了证明我是有同情心的，我们的同居生涯就此展开。如此一来我们可以共享燃料，熬过那个漫长又寒冷刺骨的冬天。我把我的公寓以两百块钱卖给了一个傻乎乎的小伙子，那算是一笔大钱了。然后住到了Izzy的公寓，他在那公寓里住了七八年，所以生活用品什么的都要齐全许多。如果没有Izzy那些贱兮兮的调侃生活的冷笑话，我估计会加入个自杀俱乐部然后跳楼什么的。冬天非常糟糕，雪融之后气温又忽然下降，导致那些雪水在地上凝结成冰，一踩上去就滑倒，摔得头破血流，有好几天我们都不敢出门，在这危险至极的城市里，你绝对绝对不能生病受伤，一点点小病可能都会宣判你的死期到了。无数次祈祷那些仅有的少得可怜的燃料慢一点烧完，每过十来分钟就看看窗外的天空，但愿太阳快点儿出来。

整个冬天我们都没有做爱，像是在搞什么柏拉图式精神恋爱似的，这种时候谁还会有心思在床上乱搞，有那份精力不如打起精神出去找找能换钱的东西。冬天很难找到活儿，因此总是要担心食物和燃料，我们整天忙忙碌碌，费尽心思想尽办法去找能换来生活必需品的东西或机会。

到了二月份依旧冷得要死，可我们意外地撞上了好运，我发现阳台上有一块砖是中空的，无聊透了的Izzy找了工具把它撬开，下面竟是一个小箱子。箱子里装着一些姑娘用的小玩意，底面镶瓷的小镜子，木梳，毛衣和两条银制首饰。没一个能用，毛衣也太小太短了，但我们能把它们了。我嘲笑他怎么住了七八年都没发现，Izzy说那绝对是圣诞老人在两个月前悄悄放进去的。

二月六日，除了食物和燃料，Izzy还带回了一小条巧克力，他解释说回收商手上缺一块多钱的现金，于是就给了他这个。我没打算拆穿他，反正Izzy Stradlin就是这世上最该死的骗子。巧克力让我心情很好。接着他在住房里做晚餐，屋子里满是奶油鸡茸汤、酸黄瓜和火腿豌豆的气味。我猜他一定是看了我的证件什么的，后来几天我都在偷偷地找他的身份证，然后丧气地在心里宣布这家伙肯定没有身份证这玩意。

我有一小本日历，每天睡前我都会在即将过去的那天日期下画一横，然后宣布我度过了五个三月十一日还有四个三月二十八日什么的。我只知道日期，但没法知道对应的是星期一还是星期几，可那也没有意义，反正周末又没得休假。

四月八日，大晴天，春天正式到来。Izzy说，这天绝对是我的幸运日。我说，是你的生日吗。他说，被你发现了。后来我知道他把自己的身份证卖了，我很惊讶这玩意居然也能卖，然后他告诉我现在不成了。

令人绝望的冬天过去了，情况稍微好转。筑墙工作又开始了，Izzy四点半就赶去城市南边。我是个寻物人，就是在这废墟似的城市里尽力找些还是完好的东西然后拿去换钱。大雪过后，似乎地面干净了一些，我从建材废料和各种垃圾里发现那些有价值的东西比以往要容易一些。温饱暂时解决，我们聊起的远大理想，关于如何逃出这现代版的蛾摩拉之城。

公寓里有个浴缸，排水口已经被堵上了，因为排水管道坏了Izzy说总是有水从那儿冒出来。夏天来到时我总是把浴缸放满水，赤身躺在里面，消沉地度过一个又一个夜晚。Izzy坐在浴缸边缘，翻来覆去地看一张老旧的地图。他告诉我有军队驻扎在南边的高墙后面，大约半英里，要是我们想穿过去，至少得有辆车。

浴缸排水非常麻烦，我只能用一只洗漱杯把水一点点舀出来，最后我决定冒险，把浴缸底部凿开一个小洞，我成功了。我莫名地高兴，然后告诉Izzy我会在寻物的时候留心观察这城市里有没有还能用的车。于是我每天都走不同的路线，试着走遍这个城市。说真的我大概是太天真了，除了政府的车以外，还有谁会有车？大概都拿去卖了吧。车在这城市里是完全没用的，城市里几乎没几条完好的公路，燃料更是贵得要死。

Izzy说干脆去抢一辆政府用车算了。这大胆的想法令我感到好笑，我们甚至连武器都没有。可他越说越靠谱，我也激动了。

还好Jane的出现阻止了我们去干傻事。我写这份东西，就是因为她。Jane有一头麦秆似的黄头发，纯黑的眼睛深深地陷在眼眶里。认识她那天特好玩，我和Izzy抢了一个警察的烟，他气急败坏地拿着手枪追杀我们俩，我们像是疯了一样在废墟和街道间乱串。我们想了整整三个月，都没有出去的办法，于是不约而同地干了这件玩命的事情纾解一下郁闷的心情……要是当时真被崩了，代价可有点太大了不是吗。

我们跑了足有一个小时，终于把那傻逼警察甩远了，可我明白他还在追着我们，除非我们找个地方躲起来。我们在一片建筑物的废墟里，那一片楼房还勉强立着，可摇摇晃晃估计随时要倒下，阳光照进来，斑驳地铺在一地的碎石上，看起来荒芜极了。这时有人在某栋建筑的二楼喊我们，“这儿，这儿！伙计们！快上来！”我看见了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，阳光从苍白的天空中落下来，打在她的头发上，金光闪闪的。我真没想到有人敢住在这种废墟里。可我错了，Jane的家非常坚固，她故意将住所隐藏在一片废墟里。

“你们这俩傻逼，怎么跑着跑着又回来了？”我们刚跑上二楼，她就劈头盖脸地问了一句。“别愣着，我看着你们抢了那条子的烟呢……妈的，也太英勇了。”

“……没什么，就是找死。”Izzy耸了耸肩。

“我救了你们一命。”她说，“你们得把烟分我一半。”

“你抽烟？”Izzy感到有点惊讶。然后从口袋里掏出软包香烟，里面有十根。她看起来很年轻，最多也就二十岁，像是那种被保护得很好的高中女生。

她接过五根，摇了摇头，“我要拿去换汽油。”

“你有车？！”

“没有…………哦不我的意思是…………呃，该死，我怎么就说出来了呢。”

她有一辆跑车，改装过的，看起来非常坚固。我看到一楼车库里停放的那辆车，我他妈简直比中了两百次乐透还要开心。那是希望啊，纯粹的叫人窒息的希望，在Erin离开我之后的三年里从没有感受过的希望。我们向她说了出逃的计划，非常详细地，Izzy向她提供了种种城市南部的细节与路线，最后她答应了。我问她的名字，她说她叫Jane Doe。看我一脸莫名其妙的表情，她翻了个白眼，补充说：我爸叫John Doe。

John Doe死在了上个冬天，路面太滑导致他摔断了脊椎，于是他瘫痪了。Jane尽全力照顾他，但是没有任何医疗条件，John最后的日子连进食都非常困难。说到这里，Jane吸了吸鼻子，没有流泪，她只是强调：“活着的人都要努力活下去，为了死去的人。”至于她的母亲，死在了四年前的一场暴乱中。John曾是一家汽车维修店的主人，所以Jane从他那儿继承了这辆非常有用的改装跑车。这对父女一直策划着出逃，无奈找不到出口所以计划搁浅至今。Jane说她父亲对这城市有很详尽的了解，因为她家祖上四五代人都住在这儿，她父亲的计划也趋于周详，本打算冬天后就离开的。只可惜她父亲没把资料写下来。她说她和父亲有各自的责任，她这几年一直在学医疗急救知识和求生技能，她家里有几十本这方面的书，全都看得透彻，简直能倒背如流。Jane还有一把长得很像乌兹冲锋枪的星式Z-84，四条装有整整二十五发子弹的弹匣，以及几管炸药。我觉得她简直可爱得像个小天使，要是她的胸再大点就好了。但我和她一直保持着正直的友谊，说真的我觉的她其实就是个爷们，比Izzy还要爷们。

最后那五根烟还是被我和Izzy抽完了，分配不均导致我们产生了一点争执，最后我抽了四根，几乎全盘获胜。因为给Jane提供汽油的那个人死了，在家里自杀，Jane拿走了他的五箱汽油，大衣和鞋子还有钱，Jane一脸大义凛然的表情：“我尊敬他，因为他让我活了下来。”……好吧，换了是我，我也会这么干的。

Jane有几张城市的道路地图和一张本州的地图，我每天和她一起寻物并研究最好的车行路线，其实我们这行为没什么意义，也许今天这条路是可以通行的，明天就会有个强盗设置路障堵在那儿。Izzy参加筑墙工作的时候打听城市南边驻军的情况。那真是非常紧张而又充实的日子。

夏日的夜晚闷热得令人难受，我和Izzy做爱之后躺在床上抽烟，用各种手段搞来的香烟，浑身黏重潮湿，却依旧感到惬意无比。我们看着暗淡的星空，谈论出去以后的日子。我那时真好奇我们为什么能在如此崩溃绝望的城市里度过那么多安宁的夜晚，我有时想政府为什么不干脆搞死我们，关闭超市，停止提供水和燃气，真的非常奇怪。我以前总是想，生活里是否真的有希望，梦想也许是个巨大的阴谋，它是造物主的诱饵，让我们在这世上受尽苦难却坚持着活下去，让他嘲笑。

Izzy说政府军和北方军（政府管他们叫叛军）的战况越来越激烈，政府军本来有绝对优势，但随着越来越多人民加入北方军，政府不得不集中全力来对付他们，也许城市南边的军队很快就会被调走一部分，等那时我们能安全出逃的机会就非常大了。

我本以为我们会在冬天到来之前离开的，可我们不得不再熬一个冬天。非常倒霉，一伙人抢劫了我，那天天气有点热，我脱下大衣拿在手上，结果被他们抢走了，里面还有我仅剩的五十多块钱。我追上了其中一个，但东西不在他手上，我狠狠地走了他一顿，最后失魂落魄地走回家去。

冬天我失去了钱和大衣，我绝望地认为自己要死在这冬天里了。Izzy安慰我说他还剩一点钱，可以给我弄件大衣来，想想办法，我们能撑过这个冬天。

Jane主动邀请我们住到她家里，她说她一个人烧汽油取暖，太奢侈了。她还把那件大衣给了我，她说她还有自己父母的羽绒服，叫我别担心这些事。

圣诞节，Jane给我们做了牛肉浓汤，我们捧着汤，坐在沙发上，面对着她父亲改装过的汽油取暖器。她说：“我们原本有十几箱汽油，可没办法，为了不被那几个冬天冷死，我们只能用完了它们。”

我叹了口气，转头望着窗外纷纷扬扬的雪花，“这真是个令人徒然伤感的世界。”

忽然我的脑袋被猛地拍了一下，我手一抖，碗里的汤洒了一半。

“闭嘴伙计，伤感什么呢！”果然是Jane干的。她继续说了下去：“你哀声叹气什么啊，我都没对世界绝望……妈的，你还有男朋友！我从来都没有，凭什么啊我胸还比你大呢……”

Izzy开怀大笑，一把搂着我，吻着我的头发，“别理她，你是这世界上最好看最可爱的家伙。”

Jane喝完汤然后把碗往地上一摔，义正言辞地说道：“听着，这是一个令人徒然伤感的世界，但希望一直都在。”

我也哈哈大笑起来，真心的。尽管冬天越来越冷，燃料和食物越来越少，钱已经花完了，可我还是觉得非常开心，在那一刻。

新年之后几天，情况变得糟糕无比。一天雪化了，Jane出门寻物，不小心踩进一个小坑里，她用了十足的力气把脚抽出来，结果非常悲惨地让整个鞋底脱落了，这还不算最糟，她捡鞋底时摔倒了，右胳膊被一条细长的钢筋扎穿，羽绒服也被划了一个大口子，地上的雪水把她的衣服彻底弄湿。那天她回来，血已经混在满是泥污的衣服里看不清楚了。还好她在家里准备了很多药物，我们听她的指挥帮她清理伤口，洗伤口时她一滴泪也没流，只是淡淡地说：“要是我残废了就别管我了。”

“你死了谁给我们做饭，要不是怕Axl甩了我，他做的菜我死都不会吃。”

Jane笑了起来，那声音听起来很惨。我说：“我觉得我哪天能一点不剩地吃完他做的意面，我就会瞬间变身为超人去拯救这世界。”

那时她已经开始发烧了，意识逐渐模糊，“我不知道以后会怎么样……如果有需要，你们可以这房子里的一切去换食物和燃料……拜托，一定要坚持下去。”

第二天她伤口发炎了，我们找了本医疗书，按上面的方法给她换了药，给她喂了退烧药。她家里的药物其实很少，我当时非常着急，要是她不能在几天内好起来，我可能要去找药物了，或偷或抢……可这他妈的城市里连家药店都没有！接着Izzy也患上了重感冒，也许是被Jane传染的，也许是他已经强撑了很久，不管怎么说，他必须休息。我勒令他卧床休息，否则我就掐死他。

我卖了Jane父亲的羽绒服和我的手枪，买了药和食物。那几天我守在他们身边，试着鼓励他们好起来。也许我本身就不是个积极的，言辞越到后面越伤感。我给他们做洋葱番茄牛肉汤，任何我知道的可能治好感冒的食物，甚至是加了浓姜汁的热威士忌，辣得他们直骂我是全天下最黑心的医生。人生病了就会特别孩子气，不是吗。

那几天我几乎什么都没吃，我得把东西留给他们，要是他们再不好起来，我只能去抢劫了。没办法，在罪恶之地住久了，人就会变得自私，每个人都想活下来。

没到两周，Izzy就痊愈了，但Jane的伤口依旧糟糕，脚上的皮肉伤使她不能下地走路，尽管嘴上不说但我知道她非常担心自己的胳膊就此报废。

终于，我和Izzy胆大包天地抢劫了警察宿舍。我们躲在隐蔽处向东部城门扔了一管炸药，全城的警力立刻被调动到了那儿。我们立刻冲去了警察宿舍，还好医务室就在门口，我们一口气把所有的药物装在一大袋子里，然后疯了一样地一步不停跑回了Jane的家。

抢劫警察让我们没有受良心谴责，甚至还有点成就感。靠那些齐全的药物以及Jane丰富的书本知识，她的胳膊终于痊愈了。我想Jane并不是那么乐观，但是她有着非常非常坚定的意志，简直硬过坦克的十二层盔甲。这次抢劫，回想起来我真是对自己的果敢感到无比佩服与自豪，那些药物拯救了我们，我们用它们换来了食物、足够的汽油和一双适合Jane的鞋子。伤愈后，Jane简直像是被上帝暗恋上了一样幸运，在一起超市暴动中她毫发无伤地带回了一把警察的手枪，里面是满满的七发子弹。

冬天终于过去了。

Jane毕竟是老居民，有这远比我们丰富的关系网，一天晚餐时，她兴致勃勃地告诉我们：“你们知道吗，现在政府允许人们申请旅行许可——天啊，那意味着什么！可以出城！城里都传开了，太棒了！”

“你去申请了吗？”Izzy并没有被她的兴奋所感染，他对那种天大的好事保持怀疑，“或许是个骗局？”

“不算全然的骗局，只要你能出得起十万，就能买到一张！”

我当时真的想抄起叉子捅死她，“妈的，这跟叫我拿十亿欧元去买一张大船船票有什么区别？十万，他妈的我们现在的钱加起来连一百块都不到！”

“我们要往好处看。你想想，政府怎么不早搞这个旅行许可？这说明了他们缺钱，非常非常缺钱——缺钱意味着什么？他们在与北方军的战斗中已经开始处于下风！——等着吧，南边的驻军很快就要被调去与北方军作战了。”

女人的第六感真是种说不清楚的玩意。如她所预言的，两个月后，南方的驻军全部被调往北方，城市只是加强了警力。

驻军离开的第四天，我们终于决定离开。当晚我们扫清了车库前的碎石，在三点钟开车离开，Jane打开车灯，路上没有人，她开得非常顺畅。她的驾驶技术使我感到震惊，那些就算我疯了也不会去试着开过去的小巷，她面不改色地就通过了……这简直是好莱坞大片级别的车技。

在南边刚竣工的城门前，我装出那天为了一包香烟追杀我的警察的声音，成功地骗过了没睡醒的守卫。Izzy本想一枪崩了他的。可没想到我们那天抢的是警察局局长，我当时还奇怪那家伙怎么跑得那么慢呢。

但我们实在低估了本城警察的敬业精神，我们被追杀了足有五英里，星式Z-84完全没派上用场，我们最后只能扔下所有东西跳进一条水流湍急的河里，挣扎了半小时居然没死，完好无损地被冲上了岸，我们沿河往上走，碰上了北方军的一支部队，我和Izzy干脆参了军，Jane也当了战地护士。我觉得上帝已经不单单是暗恋Jane那么简单了，根本就是等我们三个搞三角恋等了快一年了。

后来我和Izzy被派去前线作战，和Jane就失去了联系。在这场战争中最惨烈的一次战役里，我险些失去了生命，大量失血，一颗子弹嵌在我两条肋骨间，我摔断了一条腿，还有一小块流弹碎片打在了我太阳穴旁不过半寸的地方。战地医院的伤员多的要死，有的都被放在了外面的草地上，医疗设备很少，药物紧缺，像我这种重伤员通常会被弃置不管。在急救室里，我居然看见了Jane，我盯着她的脸，她充满血丝的眼睛，傻乎乎地说：“我操，怎么不是Izzy。”她骂我是白痴，叫我一定得活下去。

我在后方的医院里躺了三个月，Jane救了我。后来她耸了耸肩说，“我不欠你了。”

Jane真是个好姑娘，不是吗。她一生都没结婚，有过几个男朋友，可都没成。我估计她是太爷们了得找个貌美如花柔情似水的姑娘才行。说了她肯定会揍我，所以我忍住了。大概在她快四十岁的时候，某个夏天她来到我和Izzy住的城市，Izzy工作加班，我陪她在阳台上喝啤酒，聊了半夜。她说：“从那地狱似的城市出来之后，我他妈都不相信人性了，更别说爱情。”

“开什么玩笑，你看我就没甩了Izzy去泡金发大胸女，这是真爱啊，活生生的案例。”

她笑了起来，“我跟你说话的时候真觉得自己只有十九岁，年轻得可以一出城门就大喊一声：来吧，美好新世界！”就是因为这句话我们被追杀了五英里，现在想来只觉得有趣。“Izzy怎么样？我好久没见着他了。”

“很好啊，工作之余他还给唱片公司写歌，今天早上他煮肉酱意粉还一边哼着自己写的泡泡糖流行歌，妈的我当时就想把他从窗口扔下去。”

“……很有活力啊小伙子们，Izzy的意粉怎么样？”

“还有半锅，你要尝尝吗？”

“算了……”

“可他写的歌真的很不错——不，当然不是给唱片公司写的那些。在退伍军人俱乐部里我们居然碰上三个会乐器的家伙，几乎是十年前的事了，一直忘记告诉你。”

然后我给她放了Izzy录的原声吉他。我问起Jane的婚事，她坦然地说妈的又分了。

那天她跟我讲了她十三岁暗恋的男孩。黑色长卷发，蓝眼睛，在大学里学小提琴。他总是在她父亲的汽车维修店门前的车站下车，她就坐在遮阳蓬下看着他，整整一年，从未和他说过话，某个大雨天他在遮阳蓬下躲雨，她连把伞递给他的勇气都没有。“我一直觉得他是个幻象，美得像水中的月亮，一碰就碎。”她这么说。

“是的……他是个象征，象征着那段无忧无虑的美好生活和你甜美的年轻时光。”

我估计Jane最后举办的幸存者俱乐部是别有用心的。没过几年她就告诉我，她终于见到那男孩了。她跟我说了足有五分钟那家伙依旧英俊得不可思议，然后告诉我他的父亲当年是城里有名的律师，大崩溃前夕他们举家搬到了北方，他也上过战场，但没受到什么大伤，有一个漂亮的妻子和两个女儿，大女儿笑起来跟他简直一模一样。她还告诉我关于Erin的消息，她有结婚了，生了几个孩子，过得不错。我有点见她的想法，可后来就打消了。

虽然她没把梦中情人搞到手，我觉得Jane一生也算活得够有意思了，战后她开始写作，她关于大崩溃与内乱的作品倍受赞誉，真实深刻而充满希望。有本关于逃出崩溃之城的书，写了Izzy和我的故事，为此我们讹了她好几顿饭。

说起那乐队，我们没有发行一张唱片，都是拿普通的录音设备自己瞎折腾，Jane还装模作样地给我们写了好几篇乐评，甚至做了一次访谈，她还叫我们把年轻时的照片找出来要给我们弄海报。结果一看那些照片我当时就拍桌子喊，我操早生二十年我们组个乐队能搞一票果儿啊。Jane说，开店都成，我给你们拉皮条。金发瘦高个贝斯手叫Duff，吉他手是黑白混血的Slash，对，Izzy扫节奏去了，还有个鼓手是Steven。Duff也是从那城市逃出来的，不算逃，因为当年是警察，后来投了北方军，我估计是给那棕皮肤的小美人迷得。

这段时间我总是想起Jane，关于她的回忆我找不到多少伤感的片段，也许都被我滤出掉了。因此，参加她的葬礼我从头到尾眼圈都没红，我沉默地看着她被埋到六尺深的地下。

如今我和Izzy也是将近古稀之年的老家伙了。前些日子我被确诊为肝癌，发现得早，被切除了三分之二的肝脏，便安全了。战后经济疯了一样地发展，当年北方军大获全胜，之后退伍军人的待遇十分优厚。在过一阵子，我们就会搬到法国南部的一个海滨小镇，我不会讲几句法语，还好Izzy有一半的法国血统，自幼年就学会了这门语言。每天下午，我们坐在海边，听收音机，感叹生活美好安宁。

前些天，我们的车被两个没成年的小鬼明目张胆地抢了，我看着他们撞到了一二十来岁的姑娘，然后撞上路边的大树。我打了急救电话，就掉头回家，接连几天都陷在了那段绝望之城的回忆中，伤感无比。今天Izzy回来时告诉我，那姑娘没死，只可惜后半生要在轮椅上度过了。他对我说：“开心点，Axl！那些毛头小鬼难道没有让你看见了这一代人富足到空虚，使你忘记了他们父辈所经历的一切苦难？”

我真爱死他那些贱兮兮的玩笑了。窗外还在下雪，圣诞节快到了。我想起几十年前，Jane对我们说：“听着，这是一个令人徒然伤感的世界，但希望一直都在。”

END


End file.
